1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more specifically, to a toy football which has a plurality of fins arranged in a serpentine manner to aid in the flight of the football.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children of all ages like to play catch with various objects. Children often engage in various games of competition to see who can throw an object the highest, the farthest, and the fastest. Competitions of this nature have been largely ignored by the prior art, as has been the natural curiosity to find out how far and how fast one can throw an object and to measure the improvement.
Many children, and even adults, have a hard time throwing a football. Because of the shape, many people have a difficult time throwing a spiral. Such controlled flights of the toy football are particularly desired during practicing of the forward pass.
Toy footballs are known which employ a tail for guiding the ball during flight. However, none are known which control flight and add to the momentum of the football during flight.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved toy football. The improved toy football must overcome the problems associated with prior art toy footballs. The improved toy football must be easier to have a controlled throw and be able to throw farther than prior art toy footballs.